


No Fear

by sadlittlepeachesandplums



Series: Quentin and Eliot Drabble Collection [8]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Eliot realizes he’s good with babies, feel good feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlittlepeachesandplums/pseuds/sadlittlepeachesandplums
Summary: Eliot adjusts to be a defacto father.





	No Fear

When Quentin pulls Eliot aside, Ariel watching them with careful eyes from a distance, Eliot figures he has plenty reason to be afraid.

Somewhere deep down he knows he’s been afraid of Quentin leaving him—and the quest—for Ariel. And it’s only confirmed when Quentin tells him Ariel’s pregnant. He grabs his hand, though, squeezes and says with more emotion than Eliot knows what to do with that he’s not not going anywhere.

  
As Ariel’s stomach grows, so, too, does Eliot’s panic.

  
Right up until the night she’s screaming like all hells about to break loose, and Quentin’s not even here because he had to go get supplies from a nearby village. And it’s Eliot who has to deliver the baby.

  
Eliot who has to hold the small, fragile thing in his arms as Ariel passes out, afterwards.  
Eliot who has to sit up with him. Comfort him, and rock him to sleep. He holds him to his chest, even takes off his shirt because he remembers reading somewhere back on Earth, that skin to skin contact is best for newborns.

He’s so small, he practically fits in Eliot’s hand.  
And Eliot’s terrified of hurting him, petrified of being the guy his father convinced him he would be. But his hands are steady as he holds him, and the panic he’s felt at the idea of the baby, is all but gone. It helps that he barely ever cries. He just clings onto Eliot’s index finger, and Eliot can’t help but grin, because this little boy is going to be so strong.

He can already sense it. He almost feels proud.

  
Ariel wakes up, but she just smiles at them, holds Eliot’s hand, and gazes at her son. He’d never felt particularly close to her, but apparently helping someone push a child out of their vagina is more than enough to create a bond.

  
Quentin returns two days after the babies born, and his hands shake when he reaches for him. His eyes are wide and full of wonder as their little strong man wraps his whole hand around Quentin’s pinky. And when Quentin’s finally able to tear his gaze away, he looks up at Eliot with watering eyes.

  
It takes a week for Quentin to approach him. But when he does, he sits down next to him on the mosaic, and rests his head on Eliot’s shoulder.

  
Eliot wraps his arm around him, smiles.  
“Ariel and I were talking,” Quentin says after a while, turning his head to look up at him. “We want to make sure you know you’re not an outsider in this.”

  
Eliot nods with a smile. He knows. He’s known from the moment baby Rupert finally opened his eyes, and gazed up at him all big and blue and beautiful.

  
“If—If you want. You’re his dad, too, El. I wouldn’t force that on you, but if you want to—“

  
“Q,” Eliot murmurs, tucking his chin in and pressing a soft kiss to Quentin’s forehead, “We’re a family.” He makes a face, “Unconventional. But a family. The four of us.”

  
“Yeah?”

  
And there’s no hesitation when he nods again, “Yeah.” Because there’s no more fear. Quentin’s not going anywhere, and neither are Rupert or Ariel.


End file.
